Lasting Effect
by fasterthanlightspeed
Summary: I own nothing of Teen Titans. Terra has come back, which makes Beast boy finally realize something. But for some...rather odd...reason, Slade wants Terra back as his Apprentice. Will Beast boy and Terra survive the battles sure to come. Or will they have to give up everything, maybe even themselves, to save each other?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back y'all! First of all, I'm sorry I haven't updated...much. I got grounded, my PC broke (long story) and...did I mention my parents grounded me? Yeah...I was even grounded from reading. Seriously, it was torture. But now that I have escape my parental punishment, I have written a BBT story to celebrate. Second of all, enjoy and thanks for reading, liking and reviewing on Flinx: Red (Taylor Swift is AMAZING for writing that song...just sayin'.)  
ForeverFasterthanlightspeed**

**P.s Yes.,...this will be a multi-chapter story. :-)  
**

* * *

Beast boy threw a stone in he water, like he started doing since he discovered Terra no longer wanted to remember her past as a Teen Titan, ever since she betrayed the team, ever since she turned to stone trying to make up for the betrayal. Even though Beast boy knew she probably moved on, he couldn't. Wouldn't. No one bothered telling Beast boy to move on. Maybe because it was because if they did he would yell, Cyborg had tried. "Man, she's gone...move on already! There is no way your going around kickin' butt like this," he told him. But, like the other attempts from Starfire and Raven (Robin felt no need to bother Beast boy about the matter...seeing as it would no good.), it didn't work.

Beast boy sighed ad threw an another stone at the water. Instead of just falling straight down into the water, like it always would when Beast boy was thinking about Terra, it skipped over the water and jumped up. It flew directly toward Beast boy. He ducked. And as he ducked, his head saw her for the first time in a _very _long time. Her blonde hair blew in the sweet summer breeze, her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, her delicate skin simmered.  
Beast boy stood up in a flash, not knowing what to do, he laid a gloved hand on her cheek. She managed to slipped a small hand over his. "Terra," Beast boy whispered so softly that if she hadn't been standing so close, Terra would not have heard it. Tears pulled over her blue eyes, Beast boy used his thumb to wipe them away. "Why are you here? How...how did you get here? Are-"

Terra put a finger to his lips. "I came here because I...because I just couldn't stop thinking of you. I know I said you should move on, be a hero, but I...I guess I couldn't. Move on, I mean. Every time I even tried _not _to think about you, I found myself doing just that. Your hard to forget, and it's harder when I know that all I did was hurt you and the Titans. I'm sorry, Beast boy. I'll understand if you want me to just...leave." Beast boy shook his head and grabbed her wrist. He took her finger from his lips and pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you so...so much," Beast boy said into her neck. "I couldn't forget you either and I just couldn't everything you did. I know the Teen Titans forgive you, Terra, but I was the first one to forgive you...for everything. I have ever since you turned to stone."

Terra pulled herself from his arms. "The Teen Titans won't let me back...I know that...I know they'll be suspicious, and I know they will have a hard time accepting me, and you'll have a hard time trying to convince them to accept me. I...I can't let you do that, not now or ever."

"Then why did you bother to come!" Beast boy screamed. He turned his head to the side, as if he were in pain and didn't wanna show. "The Titans forgave already, they made you a plague! They told me that if by some slim chance you came back that they would accept you! And now, you somehow magically find your way to Titans Tower and here I am, so happy to see you, wanting you back on the team and you...and YOU DON'T CARE!" Terra bowed her head, tears dripped to the dirt below. "I didn't know...I didn't that Beast boy. I didn't know that they did all those nice things for me, after I...after I...I betrayed and nearly destroyed them."

Beast boy could tell he hurt her, and for a moment, he thought it was nice...but then he felt stupid. Like a complete idiot. He grabbed Terra's hand and pulled her in. His lips met hers.

Terra relaxed in his embrace, there was no other choice, no other way to tell him so much in just one moment. "I got here on a boat by the way," Terra whispered when they pulled apart. "Very unfortunately, I forgot that the driver gave me five before he would drive away. It's been six minutes. I'm staying Beast boy. Now and forever."

Beast boy sighed in relief and picked the stone that nearly hit him. He handed it to Terra. "What's this for?" She asked.

"Hit me with it because I think I'm dreaming," Beast boy and smiled.

Terra laughed and, as a joke, threw the stone at his head. "OW!" Beast boy yelled as it hit him between his green ears. "I didn't mean that literally!" Terra laughed. "I know...hey, at least you're not dreaming."

Beast boy smiled, something he hadn't done in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Beast boy looked at the Teen Titans suddenly gathered around him. His smile dropped. "H...hey dudes. Terra is back." They were obvious shocked. There was a thick silence, a silence that could be severed with Beast boy's fangs. "Um..." Terra's voice sounded behind her. "Guys?" Beast boy noticed her hands were shaking.  
"We need to talk, privately," Robin said in an emotionless voice. Beast boy looked at Terra. "But-"  
"Now," Robin interrupted him. He walked off and the others followed him. "Beast boy," Terra whispered as he passed her. "Maybe it-"  
"No, Terra. I can't let that happen. Your not leaving."  
"But-"  
"Relax...I got this," Beast boy reassured her. He followed Raven out on to the top of the roof.

"Dudes...I'm telling you...she _changed_." Beast boy looked around at them and continued. "I know in the past that she-"  
"Beast boy," Raven interrupted, "have you forgotten what happen the last time we trusted her?" Starfire nodded in agreement. "Yes, Friend Beast boy...we cannot forget what did happen to Terra. We should not put our trust in her so soon." Beast boy nearly screamed, nearly yelled at the top lungs. But before he could even say a word, Robin said, "we don't know if she-"  
"Oh and I suppose you want me to fly her back to the city," Beast boy interrupted.  
"I-"  
Beast boy didn't give Robin a chance to finish. He shook his head and balled his fist. "Oh and I suppose you think I should say, 'oh okay so she's leaving. What do I care?' No! No! It will never be like that! I'm not letting you just...just abandon her like that! You guys TOLD me that if she came back she could maybe...oh I don't...join us. And now, she's back...at THE TOWER! And you know what's funny? I LET her INTO THE TOWER! And I'm all happy she's back...I been missing her more than ever and...and maybe she needs a another chance." Beast boy leaned again the edge of the tower, breathing heavy.  
"I know what we said, Beast boy. But we didn't actually think she would come back. Terra didn't exactly 'remember' being a Teen Titan. And now, all the sudden...she's here...sounds suspicious if you ask me," Robin said. Beast boy knew he was right...but still...  
"I love her," Beast boy said, completely emotionless. "And...and I don't care what you guys say...the reason I've been so upset over is because I never told her how I feel. I never will now. I'm taking her home, since you can't remember that she made up for her betrayal, by turning to stone. I guess you can't see that the reason she's here is that she came here to actually apologize, either. I remember telling myself that it would take time before she could summon the courage to even think of coming here. It's not like it was easy." Beast boy sighed. "Terra was right, you guys wouldn't-"  
"You didn't let me finish," Robin interrupted. "I don't want you to fly her back. I want her to stay."  
Beast boy grinned brightly. "Dude, are you sure?""You better go before I change my mind." Beast boy felt his feet move, but it seemed like he didn't know what they were doing. All he knew was that he had to get to Terra.

* * *

"Robin?" Starfire confronted him at night on top off Titans Tower, staring at the simmering sea below. "Huh? Oh hey Starfire...I'm just thinking. I probably should get to bed." Starfire shook her head. "I think you are doing the thinking because you wished to have Terra removed from this island."  
"Starfire..."  
"you can not lie to me Robin. Why did you change your mind?"  
"Because Starfire," Robin turned his back to her. "I felt completely stupid that I hadn't seen it before. Beast boy always uninterested in anything anyone had planned, his distant attitudes, the look in his eyes when we would mention Terra, the long periods spending time at the water's edge throwing rocks. Beast boy was heartbroken...he missed her. Because of this, he wasn't fighting right or even acting like himself. I couldn't let him go through that. Beast boy has had a rough time, dealing with his emotions over Terra, there's no need to make it any more rough."  
Starfire laid a hand on his shoulder.  
"Robin?"  
"Yes, Starfire."  
"You are a good friend."  
"Thanks. We better get to bed. No doubt we'll have some trouble what with Doctor Light escaping prison...again."  
After the couple had left, a figure in a cloak stepped from the shadows. Doctor Light isn't the only problem you'll have, Robin." Slade smirked and disappeared into Titans Tower.

"I will have my revenge."

* * *

**I'll have Chapter Three will be up as soon as possible. :-)**

**ForeverFasterthanlightspeed**


	3. Chapter 3

Beast boy yawned and opened his eyes. A smile spread across his face, his eyes sparkled as the smile lit up his mood. "Time for tofu waffles," Beast boy said to himself. He quickly changed out of his pajamas and pulled on his uniform. Beast boy walked into the hallway, where he was hugged by Terra. Her gorgeous blonde hair smelled like flowers and the ocean. "Morning Terra," Beast boy said to her.  
"Good Morning Beast boy, you look green as usual," Terra joked.  
"You look great yourself," Beast boy said to her. He couldn't help but notice she wore her old uniform. This uniform consisted of black framed goggles set on her head, a black short sleeve t-shirt with a yellow T surrounded by a yellow circle-the shirt fell just a few inches above her belly, and her yellow shirts. He smiled when he noticed she had on her old shoes, but they were cleaner. "I figured since I'm back as a Teen Titans I guess, I need to wear my old clothes. I was almost afraid they wouldn't fit. But they did," Terra said when she saw he was looking at her.  
"I think you look amazing." Terra blushed and they began walking. As they walked, they chatted about different things, mostly the Teen Titans. Beast boy told about the many villains that they fought, the ways they defeated them and the trip to Tokyo, to chase down a criminal thought to fiction. "As it turns out, he wasn't!" Beast boy said to her. "We met this police chief dude who wanted to be some super hero to the town and he used this other dude to make monsters made of ink. We defeated the dude and Starfire and Robin kissed."  
"They kissed?" Terra asked,stunned.  
"Yeah," Beast boy replied. "They like each a lot and Robin was too stubborn to admit and was all, 'we can only be just heroes' and Starfire was all, 'I like you a lot' and Robin was all like 'I like you a lot to' then they kissed and lived happily ever after." Beast boy noticed a smile fade from her face when he finished. I can't believe so much has changed it's like you guys forgot me." Beast boy stopped and grabbed her hand. His silky voice whispered, "I never forgot about you...I tried. I really did. But I couldn't. I could never forget you. I-"  
Several explosions came from the main room, Terra and Beast boy ran into the room that over looked the ocean and found, standing into the middle of four unconscious bodies, Slade. Beast boy grabbed Terra's hand. Slade looked up from Starfire, Raven, Robin and Cyborg's unconscious forms.

"Well, well, well...look what we have. Four unconscious Titans and two more who need taught a lesson about interfering with my plans!" From behind his back, Slade brought out a remote with a red button set in the middle. Beast boy's eyes went wide. "No!" He unlocked his hand from Terra's and turned into a lion. Beast boy charged at Slade, but Slade threw him to the side. "How pathetic," he said mockingly, "it is that you _actually _think you can beat me. It's a bit sad when your plans fail, isn't it? It'll be even sadder when I take Terra back as my-"  
"you will never take me away! I am not your apprentice, I am not your slave, I am a Teen Titan and you, Slade, are a villain!" Terra threw a boulder the size of a bus at Slade. He dodged it and the boulder broke the huge windows overlooking the island. "It seems you have forgotten what I have taught you," Slade said to her evilly. Terra's eye began to glow and more boulders of all sizes flew at him.

Pretty soon, the main room looked like a disaster.  
Beast boy ducked and dodged over many boulders as a bird and, getting to a clearing near Slade, charged as a rhino. Slade slammed against a wall, Beast boy still in rhino form pinning him there. Terra walked up to Slade and angrily asked, "what do you want with me Slade?" Beast boy transformed into himself and asked, "yeah,why are you here?"  
"Simple," Slade replied to both. "To take back Terra as my apprentice and destroy the Teen Titans." Slade threw what looked like a CD on to the floor, smoke erupted around. Terra and Beast boy coughed; then they heard what sounded like a helicopter in the distant.  
When the smoke cleared, the rest of the Teen Titans were wide awake and Terra fainted into Beast boy's arms.

* * *

"What happened?" Terra asked as woke up.  
"Beast boy told us Slade attacked and you helped in trying to take him down. To bad he got away," a deep voice said beside her. It was Cyborg. "Guess we were wrong to think you were in league with Slade when you came back." Terra sighed. "So you don't believe I'm gonna destroy you?" She asked.  
"No." Robin stepped from the shadows and handed her a communicator. "We want you on the team. Permanently. You're a strong fighter, and a good friend to have."  
Terra smiled and hugged the small device to her chest. "Where's Beast boy?" Beast boy walked in just she had finished asking. The pointed eared titan walked over to her bedside and laid a hand on hers. Robin and Starfire exchanged looks; they both shrugged and Robin walked out, the others followed him. Leaving Beast boy and Terra along, together.  
"I'm not gonna let him take you as his apprentice Terra, I'm not gonna let him hurt you. Ever." Beast boy's lips was inches from hers, she closed the distance by lifting her head; his kiss felt magical, special and...sweet, certainly sweet. "Terra," Beast boy whispered, "Promise me you won't ever let that creep get to you."  
"I promise I-"

Terra cut off when she saw a small disc fly toward the window.

On it, was the symbol of Slade.


	4. Chapter 4

The disk broke through the window and shattered the glass. Beast boy walked over and picked up the disk. "It's a warning," he said coldly. "Slade will be back." Terra sat there, to shocked to speak. Finally, she found her voice. "Beast...Beast boy? Will he...will he-" Terra couldn't continue, her voice faltered and faded. "No," Beast boy said, sensing her concern. "he won't. Just stay here, please." Beast boy walked out the door. Leaving Terra all alone.

"Um...Robin...can we talk...privately?" Robin nodded and followed him to the roof. Beast boy looked both ways as if he thought someone was following him. "I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell _anyone_,not even Terra."  
"Okay," Robin replied. "I promise I won't tell."  
"Look," Beast boy replied. "There's something about that story I didn't tell you."

* * *

Beast boy watched the helicopter fly away, Slade stood at it's edge. A blade was in his hand; it's blade reflected sunlight. "I will get you," Beast boy whispered. Slade's red eye still could be seen, Beast boy found himself staring at it...until it disappeared. Until he could see it no more. The only traces it or the helicopter had been there was a scratch on Beast boy's arm from where the blade had hit him and his clutched fist.  
Beast boy was angrier than he had ever been. And, terrified...terrified he would be back. _Slade will be back. There's no way this is just a one hit thing. When he does return, I will have him_, Beast boy thought coldly. Beast boy rubbed his right arm where the scratch was. He felt hair, more hair than he should. Slade, Terra...and the Beast had returned. "Thanks...Adonis," he said to himself.

* * *

"Are you sure you felt...the Beast?" Robin asked his green friend. (The Beast was a name the team called him after the fight with their enemy, Adonis, Beast boy turned into a monster...a beast.) Beast boy nodded and looked down at the ocean below. "I don't wanna admit this, but this thing, this beast, I actually like it."  
"You like being a huge green monster and-"  
"NO! I like being stronger than what I am, I like being powerful, and knowing I could destroy-"  
"your not going after Slade, Beast boy," Robin interrupted. Beast boy rolled his eye. "Obviously," Beast boy said. "Look...I thought...since we're having a hard time with him...like usual, I could-"  
"what do you mean 'like usual'," Robin interrupted again.  
"Well it's wasn't exactly to take him down the first time," Beast boy said to him.  
"You have a point," Robin replied.  
"Anyway. I was thinking, what if I learned to control this...thing? What if I could turn into it anytime I needed to in battle? Pretty sweet idea right?" Beast boy smiled like he would when he had made a joke. "It may be," Robin said.  
Beast boy knew he had to control that thing, needed to control it. Like the team needed to get rid of Slade. Once and for all.  
He also knew he lied to Robin, his leader and friend.

* * *

Slade had pulled the last straw coming after Terra, when he had just gotta Terra back.  
Slade sat in a dark room, his metal hands were closed together, his fingers and palms all touched. "My plan is working perfectly," he said to himself. Slade got up from the pinewood conference table, behind his mask he smirked. "I'll just need a few more...incentives."  
He laughed evilly. On the table sat a black bag with nothing but poisons and bombs.

**Jeez, Slade...over doing it as always aren't you? Poison and Bombs? Really. Anyway, while I try to figure out what poisons are in his bag, review and tell me what you think. **


End file.
